religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Paus Johannes XXIII
thumb|230px|right|Het [[pauselijk wapen van Johannes XXIII werd door zijn vriend Mgr. Heim getekend en op eigen verzoek van een "vriendelijk glimlachende" Venetiaanse Leeuw van Sint Marcus voorzien. De onderste helft van het wapen toont het gemeentewapen van Sotto il Monte Giovanni XXIII, de geboorteplaats van de paus]] Paus Johannes XXIII, geboren als Angelo Giuseppe Roncalli (Sotto il Monte Giovanni XXIII bij Bergamo in Italië, 25 november 1881 - Vaticaanstad, 3 juni 1963), was de leider van de Katholieke Kerk van 1958 tot 1963. Hij werd op 3 september 2000 door toenmalig paus Johannes Paulus II zalig verklaard. Zijn feestdag is op 11 oktober, de dag van de opening van het door hem bijeengeroepen Tweede Vaticaans Concilie. Afkomst en roeping thumb|left|200px|Ouders van de paus. Angelo Giuseppe Roncalli was het vierde kind van de dertien kinderen van Giovanni Battista Roncalli (1854-1935) en Marianna Giulia Mazzolla (1854-1939). Zijn vader was landarbeider. De jonge Roncalli had een bijzondere band met zijn oudoom Zaverio, die vooral op de religieuze ontwikkeling van zijn achterneef veel invloed had. De dorpspastoor van Sotto il Monte onderkende de bijzondere intelligentie van Angelo en liet hem - tegen de zin van diens vader, die zijn zoon liever zag bijdragen aan het gezinsinkomen - in zijn vrije tijd Latijn leren. Met financiële hulp van een oom ging hij vervolgens naar het kleinseminarie van Bergamo. In 1901 vervulde Roncalli zijn militaire dienstplicht. Als priesterstudent kreeg hij in 1901 een beurs voor verdere studie in Rome, aan de Pauselijke Lateraanse Universiteit. Roncalli specialiseerde zich in de kerkgeschiedenis. Hij werd in 1903 tot diaken gewijd en in 1904 promoveerde hij in de theologie. Priester thumb|left|Roncalli - zittend -als seminarist Op 10 augustus 1904 werd hij priester gewijd. Hij werd secretaris van Giacomo Radini-Tedeschi, de net benoemde nieuwe bisschop van Bergamo, en doceerde kerkgeschiedenis aan het seminarie aldaar. Met Radini maakte hij verschillende buitenlandse reizen, waaronder naar Palestina. Samen met Radini zette Roncalli zich in voor de verbetering van de positie van textielarbeiders in Ranica. De textielarbeiders aldaar werden zwaar onderbetaald, en waren - nadat ze al maandenlang geen loon meer gekregen hadden in september 1909 in staking gegaan. Veel stakers werden door de politie opgepakt, maar de staking hield stand. Radini en zijn secretaris Roncalli waren solidair met de stakers, zowel in geschrift als in daad. Zo schonk Radini zijn vissersring ter verkoop aan de stakingsleiding, toen de stakingskas leeg geraakt was. Roncalli bezocht gevangengenomen stakers. Toen hij op het politiebureau van Ranica een vrouw ontmoette die daar samen met haar baby gevangen was gezet, gaf deze vrouw hem de baby, die de onthutste Roncalli vervolgens meenam nam naar het bisschoppelijk paleis.Freddy Derwahl, Johannes XXXIII. Ein Leben für den Frieden. München, 2004. ISBN 3-629-02100-X, 42-44, de geschiedenis met de baby: 44 Na het overlijden van Radini, raakte Roncalli zijn positie als secretaris kwijt. In Bergamo schreef hij enkele werken over enkele Italiaanse figuren uit de Katholieke Reformatie. In de Eerste Wereldoorlog was hij eerst hospitaalsoldaat, later aalmoezenier. Paus Benedictus XV benoemde hem in 1921 tot landelijk directeur voor Italië bij de congregatie van de Propaganda Fide. Als lid van de Centrale Raad voor de Pauselijke Missiewerken bracht hij in die tijd onder andere een bezoek aan Nederland. Bisschop Angelo Roncalli werd door kardinaal van Rossum voorgedragen als apostolisch visitator voor Bulgarije. Op 19 maart 1925 volgde zijn bisschopswijding door Giovanni kardinaal Tacci Porcelli en werd hij titulair aartsbisschop van Areópoli. Door zijn studie op het gebied van de kerkgeschiedenis, met name naar de Milanese aartsbisschop en heilige Carolus Borromeüs (1538-1584), kwam Roncalli in contact met Achille Ratti, die hem later als paus Pius XI jarenlang op diplomatieke missies in Europa en Klein-Azië zou sturen. Hij resideerde achtereenvolgens in Sofia (1925-1934), Istanboel (1934-1937) en Athene (1937-1944). Gedurende de Tweede Wereldoorlog zette hij zich in voor de redding van Joden in Griekenland. Pius XII benoemde hem op 23 december 1944 tot nuntius in Parijs, nadat diens voorganger Valerio Valeri naar het oordeel van de paus (die hierover was bericht door De Gaulle) te veel had ingelaten met het Vichy-regime. Met zijn vriend en medewerker Bruno Bernard Heim hervormde Roncalli al sinds de jaren 1940 de kerkelijke heraldiek. Met Heim zou hij ook later zijn wapen als paus ontwerpen. Kardinaal en patriarch van Venetië Op 24 november 1952 ontving Roncalli een brief van het Staatssecretariaat waarin stond dat paus Pius overwoog hem te benoemen tot opvolger van de ernstig zieke patriarch van Venetië, Carlo Agostini. Deze overleed inderdaad kort na kerstmis. Op 9 januari 1953 volgde Roncalli's benoeming in Venetië en drie dagen later werd hij kardinaal-priester gecreëerd. De Santa Prisca werd zijn titelkerk. Paus Toen hij op 28 oktober 1958 na een conclaaf van vier dagen op 77-jarige leeftijd tot paus gekozen werd, beschouwde men hem vanwege zijn vrij hoge leeftijd als "tussenpaus" Poupard, P. (1980), Le Pape, Que sais-je ?, PUF. Overigens moet hierbij worden bedacht dat de kardinalen die in conclaaf bijeengekomen waren allemaal relatief oud waren. Van de 53 aanwezigen kardinalen, waren er 24 ouder dan Roncalli. Paus Pius XII had tijdens zijn pontificaat slechts twee consistories gehouden en ten gevolge daarvan was het College van Kardinalen klein, en de leden ervan bijna allemaal behoorlijk op leeftijd. Op 4 november volgde zijn pauskroning. We weten wat de reden is van de naamkeuze van deze paus, omdat hij zich hierover zelf, meteen na de verkiezing, heeft uitgelaten: Ik zal Johannes heten. Deze naam is me dierbaar, omdat het de naam is van mijn vader. Hij is dierbaar ook omdat het de naam is van de nederige parochie, waar ik werd gedoopt. Het is de plechtige naam van ontelbare kathedralen, verspreid over de gehele wereld, en in de eerste plaats van de gezegende en heilige basiliek van Sint-Jan van Lateranen, onze kathedraal. Het is de naam die in de lange lijst van pausen het meest gebruikt is. Inderdaad, er zijn tweeëntwintig - zonder enige twijfel - legitieme pausen geweest, die Johannes genaamd waren. Bijna allemaal hadden ze een kortdurend pontificaat. Ik heb ervoor gekozen om de nederigheid van mijn eigen naam te schutten achter deze schitterende opeenvolging van Pontifices. Was het niet Marcus, de Evangelist, de glorie en beschermer van mijn geliefde Venetië, die door Petrus, de prins van de apostelen en de eerste bisschop van Rome, geliefd werd als zijn eigen zoon en door hem Johannes werd genoemd? Ik hou van de naam Johannes, dierbaar voor mij als de gehele Kerk, omdat hij gedragen werd door twee mannen die Christus het meest nabij waren, Johannes de Doper en Johannes de EvangelistFrancis A. Burkle-Young, Passing the keys: Modern cardinals, conclaves and the election of the next pope New York, Oxford, 1999 ISBN 1-56833-130-4, pag. 115-116 Johannes XXIII riep tot algemene verrassing Bruley (2004), L'histoire du Catholicisme, Que sais-je ?, PUF op 25 januari 1959 het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie bijeen, dat tot vele veranderingen in de Katholieke Kerk zou leiden. Johannes XXIII riep het concilie uit met de woorden "aggiornamento", wat 'bij de tijd brengen' betekent. Johannes XXIII riep in 1960 voor het eerst in de geschiedenis van Rome een diocesane synode bijeen. Deze diocesane synode leidde echter, tot teleurstelling van vele (neo-)modernisten en veranderingsgezinden, tot een bekrachtiging van de oude pastorale aanpak. Johannes XXIII reageerde door de schemata van deze synode later te verwerpen en aan veranderingsgezinden de mogelijkheid te bieden nieuwe schemata aan te dragen. Hij vergrootte het kardinalencollege tot 87 kardinalen, waaronder Mgr. Montini, die later Paus Paulus VI werd. Hij stelde ook een commissie in tot herziening van de Codex Iuris Canonici, het kerkelijke wetboek uit 1917, wat in 1983 onder Johannes-Paulus II tot de publicatie van een nieuwe codex van canoniek recht leidde. Encyclieken en geschriften [[Bestand:Stamps of Germany (BRD) 1969, MiNr 609.jpg|thumb|left|Duitse postzegel uit 1969 ter herinnering aan de encycliek Pacem in Terris]] Hij schreef acht encyclieken, waaronder: * Mater et Magistra - Moderne ontwikkeling van het sociale leven en de christelijke beginselen (15 mei 1961) * Aeterna Dei Sapientia - Over de heilige Paus en Kerkleraar Leo I de Grote bij gelegenheid van zijn 1500ste sterfdag (11 november 1961) * Paenitentiam Agere - Over de verdiensten van de boetvaardigheid (1 juli 1962) * Pacem in Terris - Vrede op aarde (11 april 1963) Zijn laatste encycliek, Pacem in terris, verscheen in zijn sterfjaar en werd van grote betekenis voor de ontwikkeling van de internationale katholieke vredesbeweging Pax Christi. Iets minder gekend is de Apostolische constitutie Veterum Sapientia (Ter bevordering van de studie van de Latijnse taal, 22 februari 1962)Veterum Sapientia, waarin Johannes XXIII met het oog op een groeiende experimentatie met de volkstaal in de katholieke liturgie, die toen nog uitsluitend in het Latijn werd gevierd, erop aandrong het Latijn en de gebruiken te behouden. Verder wordt in deze constitutie opgeroepen tot een grondige studie van het Latijn, Grieks en Hebreeuws tijdens de priesteropleidingen in de verschillende bisdommen. Vernieuwing In 1962 en 1963 werd onder zijn pontificaat de constitutie Sacrosanctum Concilium van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie voorbereid. De constitutie zou later aanleiding geven tot aanzienlijke liturgische veranderingen. Hij kreeg dankzij zijn humor en spontaniteit al snel de bijnaam "de goede paus", want hij wist zich tijdens zijn korte pontificaat - mede dankzij de media en zijn progressieve politiek van aggiornamento - uitermate geliefd te maken, hetgeen tot uiting komt in zijn graf onder de Sint-Pieterskerk: het is een van de rijkst gedecoreerde praalgraven; nu is zijn lichaam bewaard in een grote reliekhouder. Een bekende uitspraak van hem was: "Hoeveel mensen er in het Vaticaan werken? Ik hoop de helft". Ziekte en dood Bij paus Johannes werd op 23 september 1962 door middel van röntgenfoto's een ver gevorderd stadium van maagkanker geconstateerd. Anders dan dat later - bij bijvoorbeeld Johannes Paulus II - het geval was, was het in die tijd nog ongebruikelijk dat er uitgebreide mededelingen werden gedaan over de gezondheidstoestand van de paus. Het publiek zou dus nog lange tijd onwetend blijven van Johannes' ziekte, waaraan hij in de laatste negen maanden van zijn leven erg heeft geleden. Hij had vaak verschrikkelijke maagkrampen en maagbloedingen en moest een aantal keren verplichtingen afzeggen. Ook werd opgemerkt dat hij er bij sommige publieke optredens moe en afgemat uitzag. Op 25 mei 1963 kreeg hij een maagbloeding. Hij werd opgenomen in het ziekenhuis en kreeg bloedtransfusies. Pas toen werd een persbericht opgesteld, waarin duidelijk werd dat de paus terminaal ziek was. Enkele dagen daarna overleed hij. Zaligverklaring thumb|230px|right|De [[Reliekhouder|reliekschrijn met het opgebaarde lichaam van paus Johannes XXIII, die een camauro draagt]] Paus Paulus VI opende in 1970 het proces tot zaligverklaring van zijn voorganger. Op 28 januari 2000 erkende het Vaticaan het wonder dat aan paus Johannes XXIII werd toegeschreven. Het ging hierbij om een Italiaanse zuster, die genas van ernstige maagbloedingen, nadat zij een afbeelding van de overleden paus op haar buik had gelegd Pope John XXIII, U.S. Nun a Step Closer to Sainthood, Los Angeles Times 28 januari 2000. Op 3 september van dat jaar volgde de officiële zaligverklaring door paus Johannes Paulus II. Tegelijkertijd werden - de door Johannes zeer bewonderde - paus Pius IX en drie anderen zalig verklaard. In zijn homilie benadrukte Johannes Paulus dat Johannes, met het uitroepen van het Concilie een seizoen van hoop voor christenen en de gehele mensheid had geopend. Homily of His Holiness John Paul II Na de zaligverklaring werd zijn stoffelijk overschot naar de boven de crypte liggende kerk overgebracht en rechtsvoorin geplaatst. Dit werd gedaan opdat bedevaarders de mogelijkheid zouden hebben om Johannes te vereren. Tot op de dag van vandaag leggen bedevaarders verse bloemen bij zijn reliekhouder en vereren zijn gedachtenis. Trivia * Als er na het conclaaf een nieuwe paus was verkozen, lag er voor de nieuwe paus een witte toog klaar. Deze witte toog paste de grote Johannes XXIII echter totaal niet, zodat men in allerijl de toog van achteren moest openknippen en met spelden moest vastzetten. Sindsdien liggen er voor een nieuwe paus 3 witte togen klaar: een kleine, een middelmaat en een grote. * Er heeft ook een andere Johannes XXIII bestaan. Hij was een tegenpaus tijdens het Concilie van Konstanz van 1414-1418, dat een einde moest maken aan het Westers Schisma. Deze tegenpaus werd echter nooit door de Katholieke Kerk erkend, en daarom werd later Roncalli ook Johannes XXIII genoemd. Werken * Il cardinale C. Baronio (1908) * Gli atti della visita apostolica de s. C. Borromeo a Bergamo 1575 (twee delen, 1936-1959) * Gli inizi del seminario de Bergamo e s. C. Borromeo (1939) * Il giornale dell' anima e altri scritti di pietà (Storia et Letteratura) (1966) Zie ook * Conclaaf van 1958 * Lijst van kardinalen gecreëerd door paus Johannes XXIII * Lijst van encyclieken van paus Johannes XXIII * Tweede Vaticaans Concilie Externe links * Website van het huis van de geboorte van Paus Johannes XXIII * Paus Johannes XXIII op www.catholic-hierarchy.org * Documentaire over het leven van Paus Johannes XXIII, Rai Tre Categorie:Apostolisch diplomaat Categorie:Bisschop van Bergamo Categorie:Italiaans kardinaal Categorie:Italiaans theoloog Categorie:Italiaans verzetsstrijder in de Tweede Wereldoorlog Categorie:Kerkhistoricus Categorie:Patriarch van Venetië Categorie:Paus Categorie:Rechtvaardige onder de Volkeren Categorie:Zalige an:Chuan XXIII az:XXIII İoann be:Ян XXIII, папа рымскі bg:Йоан XXIII (папа) ca:Joan XXIII cs:Jan XXIII. cy:Pab Ioan XXIII da:Pave Johannes 23. de:Johannes XXIII. el:Πάπας Ιωάννης ΚΓ΄ en:Pope John XXIII eo:Johano la 23-a es:Juan XXIII et:Johannes XXIII eu:Joan XXIII.a fa:ژان بیست‌وسوم fi:Johannes XXIII fr:Jean XXIII ga:Pápa Eoin XXIII gl:Xoán XXIII, papa he:יוחנן העשרים ושלושה hr:Ivan XXIII. hu:XXIII. János pápa id:Paus Yohanes XXIII io:Iohannes 23ma it:Papa Giovanni XXIII ja:ヨハネ23世 (ローマ教皇) jv:Paus Yohanes XXIII ka:იოანე XXIII ko:교황 요한 23세 ksh:Johannes XXIII. la:Ioannes XXIII lmo:Giuànn XXIII ln:Pápa Yoane XXIII lt:Jonas XXIII mk:Папа Јован XXIII mr:पोप जॉन तेविसावा nds:Johannes XXIII. nn:Pave Johannes XXIII no:Johannes XXIII oc:Joan XXIII pam:Papa Juan XXIII pl:Jan XXIII pt:Papa João XXIII qu:Juan XXIII ro:Papa Ioan al XXIII-lea ru:Иоанн XXIII sc:Angelo Giuseppe Roncalli simple:Pope John XXIII sk:Ján XXIII. sl:Papež Janez XXIII. sv:Johannes XXIII sw:Papa Yohane XXIII th:สมเด็จพระสันตะปาปาจอห์นที่ 23 tl:Juan XXIII tr:XXIII. Ioannes uk:Іоанн XXIII vec:Papa Giovani XXIII vi:Giáo hoàng Gioan XXIII war:Papa Juan XXIII zh:若望二十三世